Reformation (Oneshot)
by MelodicSunshine
Summary: What happens to gems when they are poofed? Where do they go? What do they experience when they are put inside their gems to recover? After being defeated by Jasper, Amethyst has to make the biggest decision about herself.


"You're just a joke."

Those were the last words Amethyst heard before Jasper slammed her dead down onto her. The impact was so strong, Amethyst was poofed, and was forced to retreat inside her gem to recover. A gasp was heard from Steven and Connie, who stood there in utter shock. How long would it take for her to recover and come back? How would Amethyst react after being defeated? But one more question still remained.

What would Amethyst change about herself this time?

Amethyst was brought into a room unlike any material building in any city. The room was huge, about half the length and width of a football field. The room was empty, save for long mirrors adorning every wall in the room. The walls, ceiling, and floor was a white chrome color, adding more light and reflection to the room, despite the fact that there were no light sources. This was reformation limbo, a place where gems went when they were poofed. A room where anybody can better themselves with just a few body modifications. Amethyst looked down at the floor, seeing her own reflection looking up at her. She looked around, looking at every angle the room let her see.

"I came here to fight Rose, not some runt."

At the rememberance of Jasper's words, she first looked at the size of her arms. Unlike the mighty Quartz soldier, she saw many flaws with her arms. They were more wide with fat than with muscle, and nowhere near as good as it should be. The arms would have to be the first one to be changed. She morphed her arms into that of a bodybuilder, with more definition and muscle mass.

"Fighting is my life. It's what I was made for. It's what you were made for too, runt."

The next part would have to be her legs. Like her arms, they were much fattier and had no use other than keeping her small body upright. That, and the length bothered her to no end. She knew she was short, shorter than any gem she knew, and that this would be the most opportune moment to change that. Using her comcentration once more, she changed her legs as well, adding much more height than she originally had. Now she stood tall, with beefy arms, long legs, and herself looking fifty percent more perfect.

"You're not even trying. Is it because you already know you're a failure?" The words continued to bounce inside her head, repeating itself whenever she needed reassurance about changing herself.

Now one of the most important parts, her torso. The torso was one of the most important parts of any Quartz's makeup. It had to be wide and pronounced, not only intimidating any weakling gem that happened to pass, but any enemy that dare step foot onto her territory. Once more, she changed that about herself too, opting for a wider chest, a sturdy midsection, and defined abs. She looked at her reflection on one of the walls. Almost perfect.

"You're a Quartz soldier, just like me. But you're not like me, are you?" Jasper's voice mocked, leading her to focus on her appearance more and more.

Now it was time for the final step: the face. Jasper had sharp defining features that added to her menacing look. A mouth that seemed to curve into the angriest of frowns, eyebrows that showed any amd all hints of fury, and an angular face that tied the look together. Amethyst's face was rounder, more circular, and the only way she used her mouth was to either talk or stuff it full of food, something no gem had to do. Changing the final part, she made her face more of a triangular shape, the wider part of it being her forhead and slimming down near the chin. Her eyes gave on a slanted almond shape, and her pupils dilated into tiny holes of hatred. Her eyebrows thickened, and her nose shrunk. The one thing that stuck out the most was her mouth, which was now just a permanent frown, her now sharp teeth hidden behind chapped lips.

With one more glance, she looked at herself in the mirror. A vision of perfection that would be envied by any gem. Her body was now bigger, stronger, and to Amethyst, way better than Jasper's. Just as she was about to make her final decision, a disembodied voice questioned her.

"Will this be your final appearance?"

She closed her eyes and thought for the longest time. Was this what she wanted to go with? Was this what she would change herself into? What would the others think? What would Jasper think?

What would Rose think?

Rose once told Amethyst that she was perfect the way she was, and no amount of muscle mass would help her improve herself. She had disagreed when she heard those words but now, now she wasn't too sure. Should she really change herself? Or stick to her words?

And with a final decision, Amethyst uttered out a "No." Everything went back to default, her arms, torso, legs, head, everything went back to normal. She sighed and decided the only thing she would change would be her outfit. She changed the black tank to she was wearing to white one, and the voice questioned if she was ready again. With confidence, she said yes.

She was prepared to fight Jasper as soon as she returned, she would be so ready to kick her butt and show her how a true gem can fight. A burst of light engulfed her as she was brought back into the real world.

"Steven! Connie! I'm back! Everything's gonna be fi--!"

But it was too late. The first sight she saw was a defeated Jasper at her knees. In front of her was Stevonnie, obviously the one who had brought her in such a humiliating position. They had beaten her themselves.

And at the sight of that, Amethyst had truly never felt weaker.


End file.
